The Boy And The Green Scarf
by queengayXo
Summary: *cough*Turquoise*cough*. Blaine sort of fell inlove with Kurt when he met him whilst searching for a christmas present for his sister,*drumroll* RACHEL BERRY! Siblings!Blainchel AU. HummelBerry.
1. Chapter 1

_**hello, nice people! I made a new fic WOW and i havent finished my last fic. Isn't that awful? Anyways, i sorta fell inlove with the idea of siblings!Blainchel so... you probably know how i'd finish that sentence.**_

**_So in this fic they're like, siblings (duh lol ira wats wrong with u) but they have different mothers._**

**_Anyways, *exhales* LET'S GET IT STARTED!_**

* * *

><p>Blaine was wandering around the mall. Christmas was coming near and since he was single, he decided to buy a Christmas gift for his year older sister, Rachel. They had 2 dads. One is Blaine's biological father and one is Rachel's. Blaine borded at an all boys school called Dalton and he was staying at his parents' house for the holiday. Rachel schooled at William McKinley High School. They're both juniors but just in different schools. Blaine was really proud to call Rachel his sister but sometimes she's such a bitchmouth.<p>

Blaine got into the FCUK store and searched around the women section, searching for something that suits for Rachel.

Then something catches his eyes. A boy about 2 inches taller than him, with neatly brushed brown hair and pale skin is staring at an etalase.

Blaine looked over and saw what the boy was staring at.

A beautiful turquoise scarf around a mannequin.

"I'll take it." the boy said, still looking at the scarf in awe

"It's the last one so…" the clerk opened the glass case and pulled the scarf out, "Cashier 2, sir."

The brunette boy nodded with a small smile. He turned around, only to find a boy with slick dark hair infront of him.

"Oh, uhh, you're taking it." Blaine said

"Yes, I- Oh! Were you going to buy it? I'm so so sorry. I'll-"

"No no no! It's okay! I can always buy her anything else."

"Who she?" the boy asked when he started to calm down.

"My sister, Rachel. I'm home for the holiday and I was going to buy her a present."

"Gosh, i'm so sorry. I.." he stopped and he had that look of notice, or something? "Rachel? Rachel Berry? Barbara Streisand worshipper and Broadway maniac Rachel?" he asked quickly.

"Uh, yes. That's my sister." Blaine replied, "You know her?"

"Yeah, we're in the same glee club together. She's sort of my bestfriend."  
>They stared at eachother.<p>

"Kurt." the brunette boy held out his hand for Blaine to shook it

"My name's Blaine." he smiled.

"So where do you school? I've notice that you dont go to McKinley so" Kurt asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I board actually. I go to Dalton Academy in Westerville."

"Why is that name so familiar?"

"Perhaps we had a tie in sectionals a few months ago. New Directions right? You guys were really amazing." he smiled at him.

He smiled back, "You guys were pretty amazing too. I just cant take the idea of blending your voices like that."

Blaine chuckled and glanced at Kurt's coat, "Oh my god! Alexander McQueen!" he shrieked, choking on his coffee.

"What?" Kurt asked, looked down at his coat, "O-oh, yes, it's Alexander McQueen. He's brilliant." he grinned at Blaine, who's just beaming at him like a puppy.

"I love him! He even designed Kate Middleton's wedding dress! That's really cool!" Blaine said.

"Wow, I didn't expect you to like him.. I mean, not many do. Well, actually guys…"

"Yeah, yeah! I know, it's really nice to meet someone that loves him just as much as i do!"

Kurt giggled and Blaine felt a rush of blood in his fingers, "I knew i'd like you since i saw that jacket of yours," he gestured to Blaine's jacket and Blaine's grin looked as if it couldnt get wider.

"Say, wanna grab some coffee?" Blaine asked.

"Sure" Kurt replied with a smile 'cause really, who could deny that hopefull smile of sunshine?

* * *

><p><strong>TBC ;D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: sorry this took so long! I went on holiday for week and there was no internet :(**

**Anywwaaays, i dont know how to reply the reviews so hehe**

**Samiam: no, actually they were just standing in the store. Sorry if i made you confused! Also, I didn't mention the part when Kurt payed for the scarf sooo haha, he payed for it when they were about to leave. Just telling :P and thanks for your review! :)**

**Anonymus: ofcourse i knew he died, i do researches too. Anyways thanks for reviewing :)**

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine had <em>alot<em> in common. First, they both go to a glee club. They both love music and broadway musicals. And well, Blaine thought he'd just fall inlove with they guy when he said he liked Vogue. They are, also, both gay.

In the after noon, Blaine talked to his sister, Rachel, and the next thing they know is that Blaine couldn't stop talking about Kurt.

"He's amazing, Rach! Why don't you ever talk about him to me? All you ever talk about are your solos!"

"Oh please, don't pretend i dont know that _you_ too always sing the solos."

"Yeah well atleast i tell you about Wes and David and how the first time i met them i thought they were in a relationship."

Rachel glared at him.

"I mean.. Man!-", she coughed. "Sorry. -Rachel! He loves McQueen _and_ Jacobs!"

"Just because he likes the same people as you do, doesn't mean he's your soul mate." Rachel said firmly.

Blaine just smiles at her because he knows she is definitely going to be the wrong one now.

* * *

><p>As the door bell rings at 8pm, Rachel rushed to the front door.<p>

"Kurt!" she hugged him, "What brings you here?"

"So i knew your parents wont be home for the night so i thought i'd crash here." he shrugged.

"That's great! Because i was just about to watch Wicked on dvd with my brother." she nudged at Blaine at the sofa. "Anyways, come in!" she pulled him in.

"Blaine, can you get the popcorn out of the microwave?" Rachel said more like a demand than a question.

"No, you get it."

Kurt rolled his eyes but cant help but smile

Rachel huffed, "Seriously, Blaine? Even when there's a guest here you still act so childish?"

Blaine stuck his tongue out.

"Ugh! Fine. Kurt, you can put your bag in my room upstairs while i get the popcorn." Rachel said, "Blaine, you stay at the couch."

"Yes, ma'am!" Blaine exclaimed.

* * *

><p>"I got the popcorn!" Rachel sang. Kurt had just gotten down from the stairs, now in his pajamas -and, <em>god<em> look at that ass-, and sat down next Blaine. Suddenly a rush of blood ran down to his fingertips when their legs brushed a second and Blaine blushed.

Rachel plopped down in the other side of Kurt and played the movie.

Blaine had fell asleep nearing the end of the movie. Awkwardly, he fell asleep on Kurt's shoulder and Rachel laughed about it.

"Come on, Kurt. Let's go upstairs." she pulled Kurt's hand and Blaine's head fell to the couch.

* * *

><p>"Yeah, he's head over heels for you. I saw his face when you came over!"<p>

"You're joking, we've only knew of eachother for like, a few hours!" Kurt objected.

"Oh what ever, but if you start dating him you better not spill out our set list for regionals or i swear..."

"Chill, Rachel! It's not like i'm planning to even go out with him. Also, why would i even do that?"

"Oh whatever, hey i thought you had that skin routine thing?" she changed the topic.

"Yeah, i did it before i went here." he remembered the scarf, "Hey Rach, uh, i know it's not Christmas yet but.."

He walked towards his bag, Rachel's eyes widened in excitement. "Here. Incase i... Incase i forgot. Cause your my bestfriend so... Merry Christmas." he said, handing out the turquoise scarf to her.

Rachel's jaw hung open, "Kurt, its.. It's beautiful." she grabbed the scarf from his hands, "Oh my god, how much did it cost?" she panicked

"It's not really a thing you should worry about!" he smiled.

"God, Kurt." she said, "Merry Christmas. T-thank you" she paused, "I'm gonna hug you now"

The both chuckled, "Okay." he said and pulled Rachel in to hug her.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Blaine! Wake up!"<p>

Slowly his eyelids open to reveal a girl grinning at him.

"Ugh Rachel, what do you want?" he groaned

"Hey i just wanted to talk about Kurt." she said sheepishly to make Blaine's attention draw to her.

"Besides, it's 11.50, what were you dreaming about? And I just wanted to say, you should totally ask him out"

"What?"

"Yeah! I mean, last night he gave me this wonderful scarf!" she said happily while showing a turquoise scarf from behind her back. "Isn't that just so sweet of him?"

Blaine stared at the scarf with his jaw dropped open, "He gave you the scarf!" he hiccuped.

Rachel looked at him as if it was obvious, "Uh yeah." she paused, "Is there something you want to talk about?"

"Nah, nothing." he shook his head.

"Great! Now get dressed," she said grabbing Blaine's wrist

"What! Why?"

"Because _you_ are taking _Kurt_ for lunch today at Breadstix."

"But i didn't even ask him!" he was defencing even albeit he'd like that

"That's okay, i texted Kurt that you're meeting him at 12. Now get up and make yourself look pretty!"


End file.
